


you will never be satisfied, will you?

by between11and25



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse? Nah, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Non-Consensual Possession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Season 1, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between11and25/pseuds/between11and25
Summary: What happens when a pissed off Klaus attempts to prove everyone wrong but just makes everything 10 times worse?(Or Klaus summons his dad and gets possessed in the process.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. sometimes, its better to be unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is going to be my first series so bear with me. I'm planning to update at least once a month and I'm planning for 15 chapters? We'll see, enjoy!

That actually could've gone way better. 

He had low expectations for his family getting along, but wow. Diego had just made Luther confess to accusing them of murdering their dear old dad. He didn’t expect to be accused of anything, but here they were.

Klaus just stared at Luther in betrayal. 'What the hell did we do to make him believe that?' He looked at the stuttering Luther attempting to form words as, one by one, his siblings got up to leave. Pissed off, Klaus did the same and walked off, taking the small trophy and going up the stairs to his room. He used to enjoy skipping every other step but after his jaw accident, better to be safe than sorry. 

After all these years, the atmosphere that the bland walls created still created chills down his spine. He remembered running down the hallway and laughing as he stole one of Diego’s precious knives. He remembered skipping to his room with Allison's new skirt. He remembered quietly walking to his room, tears threatening to fall, as he came back from a long session in the mausoleum. A lot of happy memories had been replaced by his severe trauma, and before he could spiral any further, he rushed to his room. 

Closing his door, he was ready to place that trophy on his bookshelf, along with all of his other amazing collectibles. Ever since he was a little kid, he'd been waiting to put that trophy in his room, keeping a small space open right above his books covered in a thick layer of dust. During his many lectures from his father, he would look at the trophy locked away in the cabinet and imagine it as a prize token for being the best sibling. The best Hargreeves. The best superhero. 

Klaus also just liked to show off. 

Cleaning off the dust-ridden shelf, his mind couldn't help but drift back to the trainwreck that was their first family meeting in years. Contrary to popular belief, Klaus actually took offense to what Luther said in their first family meeting in years. He could totally use his powers if he wanted to. Sure, he'd have to wait like a day (or two) (or maybe a week) (or a month) to actually use his powers to their “true potential" but he could totally still do it. 

In all honesty, he was so sick of being titled the burden of the family, the “good for nothing junkie.” He could've been useful but he was cast aside for years that he fell into that role and couldn't escape from it. After leaving the academy, Klaus would often fall into the hole of imagining his siblings respecting him and thinking of their brother as one of them. As someone useful and not always the lookout. As a person.

He would always come back from that daydream in tears and a syringe in hand.

After much anticipation, he put his trophy down ever so nicely (on the third shelf to the left), and stood back to admire his placement. He had placed it next to his mini ouija board and the Griddy's mug that he stole. Perfect.

But what would make this day even better? 

Proving Luther wrong.

Fuck Luther.

Klaus was suddenly hit again by a wave of resentment and shame, coming from the memories of his fucked-up childhood. His siblings slowly pushing him away, being called a disappointment over and over again, being locked in a mausoleum for days or weeks. Who knew two hours back in the academy would do this to him?

(Ben did.)

Now filled with dread, he sluggishly walked down the hall, down the stairs, and back to the living room. Then back up again to get the ashes of his dead father. 

Hey, a man can forget things. 

Going back to the house bar, he placed the urn down and goes to get a miniature picture of his dear old dad. It was the same painting in every frame, down to the shading to the brush strokes. Even in paintings, the scowl of disappointment remained. Klaus was surprised at how many pictures of Reginald were in the billionaire’s house.  
Who knew he was so vain?

Klaus didn’t really want to summon and face his asshole of a father. He did nothing but bring them all down and give them all neverending trauma, but he wouldn't let his siblings be right about him. He’s not a useless junkie, he can do lots of things. 

He shook out his hands and the rest of his body to prepare him for the seánce of his life. Klaus was sober (enough) to perform one. Even if he'd never actually succeeded in performing one in all of his 29 years of age.

He looked twice around the room, hoping to see Ben’s stupid face, reading a book about god knows what. However, he's not there to tell Klaus this is a bad idea. 

Oh well.

He curled his hands into fists, focusing on the picture in front of him. He felt his hand's tingle, slowly losing the warm feeling he was so used to and fading into the deep cold. As he falls deeper into his powers, Klaus was reminded of all those years ago when he first did this with Ben. He remembered the cool blue engulfing his fists as he pleaded to get his brother back. He remembered everything.

Klaus suddenly became aware of the feeling in his hands creeping up through his arms and the rest of his body as he sank into the cold. This would’ve been a very soothing feeling if he wasn’t shitting his pants.

He began to take in the paintings, the books, anything to help further his search of the dead billionaire. He felt like he was swimming, sifting through billions of ghosts to find just one. After what seemed like years of searching, he began to feel his strength and his connection to the other side slip away through his fingers. 

Hell no.

With the rest of his little strength, he pushed through the veil one last time and finally felt a cold hand grip his arm. He pulled, almost falling over, to reveal a transparent version of his father. The same scowl, clothes, monocle, posture, nothing had changed from the old man’s look beside the fact that he was now a clear blue. 

They both stood in silence, one with bewilderment and one in annoyance. “What in god’s name took you so long? I expected my son who can conjure the dead to have brought me forth hours ago.” Klaus tried not to flinch as memories of his father’s booming voice came flooding back. He couldn’t do this again.

“At least I brought you back. I could’ve not conjured you at all.” Klaus said, leaning his weight unto one of the many marble pillars adorning the mansion.

“There is no time for your jokes, Number Four.” Of course, he still uses our numbers, Klaus thought to himself, rolling his eyes. 

He observed his dead dad straighten his worn down jacket and he added, “Now, what have you learned about the apocalypse?”

...what?

“Apocalypse? What about an apocalypse?” Klaus doesn’t pay much attention to a lot of things, but he certainly would’ve remembered something big as an apocalypse. What does that even mean? Klaus cocked his head at an unchanging face, forever molded into one emotion - disappointment. 

“The apocalypse that is destined to happen in less than 2 weeks, Number Four. You still don’t know how to stop this disaster?”

“....am I supposed to?”

Klaus saw his father's shoulders straighten themselves out as if preparing himself for something. An uncertain feeling planted itself into Klaus’s stomach. This won’t end well.

With a sigh, he heard his father say, “I guess I will have to take manners into my own hands, All your siblings are here, correct?”

“Yeah, we’re all here, but what can you do? You’re dead.” He said, scoffing at the idea of his dad haunting his own house, trying to actually help his siblings rather than tear them down for the 4th time that week. 

“Yes, that is correct, Number Four.”

“But you aren’t”

Before Klaus could react, he felt the same cold blue feeling whoosh through him, as if permanently tethering and making a spot for itself on the Klaus Train. He tried to yell, to speak, to move, but it was like he was stuck. He struggled to move any of his limbs as he tried to regain control but Klaus knew he had lost this fight. 

He felt black darkness yank him down and down, further into unconsciousness. He felt his eyelids drooping, his muscles relaxing, his body pleading for rest. He couldn’t fight it as he felt himself slip more into the sweet embrace of darkness.  
\----

He came to already walking, pouring himself a drink without even thinking about it. He moved his head without moving his head, clapping without wanting to. Like someone was making him do it.

Like someone possessed him.

It hit him too quickly that he was no longer in control of his own body. The one thing his dad couldn’t control is now lost. Klaus felt like he was in a prison, cold and dark and unable to move. He was always a prisoner of his own mind, but never to this extent. He tried to calm down and breathe but there’s no need to when you don’t have a body to use. 

Klaus felt himself walk to the bathroom, looking at his appearance with a disgusted look on his face. He looked good, goddamnit. He wanted to slap himself, to have a drink, to take a hit, anything, but to no avail. He simply couldn’t move. He felt his father look down and heard his own voice say 

“Before we get down to business, we need to get you into pants, Number Four.”

Great.


	2. i dont know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize how long this was until the end of writing this chapter. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment or constructive criticism, hope you like it!

Klaus still couldn’t believe it. His own father possessed him.

What an asshole. 

The sensation was odd, to say the least. On one hand, it was like floating on a river and letting the waves carry and move you, making your body move ever so gracefully. On the other hand, it was like being a marionette, being moved in ways you didn’t know or want to move. In other words, Klaus felt fine about floating on through life but terrified at the thought of his asshole of a father manning the wheel.

He had always been afraid of his father and the reasons never stopped. The stupid training, the missions, the mausoleum, Ben. Reginald took Klaus’s innocence and wonder and replaced it with trauma, fear, and pain. 

Throughout all of his hardships, he always remembered that one day he would be in charge. No old man telling him what to do, no siblings giving him side-eye, no more ghosts. For 16 years, Klaus would often daydream about leaving the academy and starting his new life of drugs and partying. And for a while, he got his wish. 

So imagine Klaus’s surprise when he tries to talk to his father and avenge his death and takes him over in the process.

Father of the Year.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Klaus felt his body walk down the stairs with an elegance he’s never had. He felt the breeze come and go as the back door opened and closed, his fingers wiggle in anticipation and determination. As an impulse decision, Reginald walked down to the lounge to see if anyone was there, not realizing he was still holding his own ashes. 

Reginald neatly placed the ashes down at the center of the table and stood back to observe it. It was mind-boggling to him that a person of his stature and position could be demoted down to a mere pile of dust. However, he wasn't about to risk his body being dug up by a random person. 

All of a sudden, Klaus heard a song that he and his father recognized far too quickly. “I Think We’re Alone Now” was a classic to the Hargreeves and especially to Klaus. He etched every word into his memory when the ghosts became too much to deal with. He remembered all the distinct times the academy tried playing the song to have fun, only to be interrupted by their father and more training. 

Klaus felt his dear old dad be filled with anger as he stormed out of the lounge to the source of the blaring music. His father failed to see Diego sneakily closing the parlor doors, but Klaus noticed. He failed to consider Vanya’s feelings as he practically shoved her out of his way, but Klaus could relate. He could feel Reggie getting more and more annoyed with every step he took, every beat that played.

Reggie set his eyes on Luther dancing like an idiot in his room, hitting his wooden airplane as he fist-bumped the air. Reginald then proceeded to rush toward the record player, picking up the record and throwing it at the wall. It fell to the ground with a thud, a big chunk of the precious record detached. It was just about to hit the final chorus too. Damn.

“Now is not the time to have a dance party, Number One. You should know better,” Klaus could feel the scowl of death on his own face as he stared at a dumbfounded and offended Luther. 

Klaus felt the tension rise as both his brother and father were going to have a full-on fight when the sound of a loud crack spread around the whole house. Both men exchanged a lot then ran out to the source of the noise, staring in shock as an old man with his hands extended appeared in front of them.

Well, Luther was in shock.

Reggie stared with his usual scowl.

Soon enough, Klaus’s siblings quickly showed up as the old man morphed into a very familiar face. ‘Five?’, thought Klaus as his long lost brother fell to the ground with a loud thud.

If he were in control of his body, Klaus would’ve said something along the lines of hallucinating Five. 

If only.

“Well, It was about time you showed up” said Reginald as he turned around, leaving the rest of the academy to stare as their “brother” walked away.

\----

Even after the conversation, Klaus had to give it to his siblings - they can’t catch a clue to save their lives.

Sure, he saw brows raised and confused looks but nothing out of the ordinary. Like nothing was wrong with good old Number 4. Klaus had to admit that his dad wasn’t doing a bad job of impersonating him. He didn't want to but it really wasn't a choice. 

Reggie stood in the back of the room as the siblings talked it out, adding some quips here and there. Even when Five made a sarcastic comment at Allison’s skirt, Reggie replied with a quick “Danke!”

Damn.

Speaking of the skirt, Reggie was immediately revolted at the thought of himself in anything feminine and walked right out.

But not to Klaus’s room.

Reggie went to his own room, surely getting some stares from Klaus’ siblings. Unlike Klaus, Reginald actually felt some form of nostalgia walking through the empty hallways once more. The old man had to admit, it felt good to be back in his home. 

How weird.

Finally reaching the comfort of his own space, he shut the door and opened his plain closet of dress clothes. He decided to put on a white collared shirt with a funky tie with suit pants, leaving the coat on. Klaus again had to give props to the old man, there’s an attempt to look like nothing’s wrong. 

Even though he isn’t in charge of his own damn body, he still feels the constricted feeling of wearing suit pants. Reggie could’ve gone for the leather lace-ups but those were too “exposing.” 

How rude.

After a quick tidying up of his room, Reggie fixed his very expensive suit and left his room. He again failed to notice some of the academy sneakily talking about Klaus (Klaus noticed) as he went back to Number Four’s room. 

Reggie shut the door with a small clink sound from the ancient piece of wood and sat down on the bed. Klaus felt his father taking a deep breath and preparing for a probably very long speech.

Just what he needed.

He felt his mouth open as his voice said, “Number Four, I don’t know if you remember from your adolescence, but I would always say that you never reached your true potential. Do you recall?” 

‘Of course, how the hell would I forget?’ 

“Good.”

‘Wait a tick, you can listen to my thoughts? This is such an invasion of privacy-’

“I’m in your body, Number Four, of course I can read your thoughts. Nevermind that, though. I always knew what you were capable of but you couldn’t look past your silly fears to unlock them.”

“Now that I am in control of you, I know exactly how to take your powers to the next level”

‘Wait what do you mean by that-’

Klaus was cut off from his thoughts as he felt himself lift up higher and higher until he could roughly estimate he was flying over his bed by a couple feet.

Rightfully, Klaus was freaking out of his mind.

‘DAD, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??’

“Relax Number Four, you’re levitating. This is one of your other powers, and if I’m correct, there is another one I’d like to try out.”

Klaus could feel himself concentrating, fixating on an item from his shelf. The trophy from earlier began to shake and tremble as if going through a seizure. After a minute, the trophy picks itself up and starts to float to his father.

The trophies path to Reggie was fairly unsteady, threatening to fall at any given moment until his hand saved it from falling. Klaus, stunned, tried to form the words in his mind but Reggie completed them for him.

“You could always do this, Number Four. When you were asleep, you would float all the way to your ceiling until you woke up. You would also make whatever items you have in here float as well.”

“I tried to tell you but you would never listen, saying you’re too scared. Pathetic.”

Klaus didn’t have any witty comeback or question for his deceased father as he continued to tap into his reservoir. He could feel his powers being used in his soul, could feel how to use it for later. This was actually really fortunate, actually. Klaus could now use new powers without suffering through years and years of training and pain. If he could get control of his body, that is. 

Seeing the chance of weakness in his adopted son, Reggie took the chance to suppress Klaus into his mind until he was off in a deep sleep, full of nightmares and broken dreams.

\---

A couple hours had passed and Reggie was starting to get the hang of making objects and himself float in the air. Actually, the powers weren’t that complicated at all, they just required a certain amount of focus from the most distracted member of the academy, and that was easier said than done. 

Reggie stepped out of the seance’s room to get some water from the kitchen when he heard the backdoor open and close. He could feel the cold air seeping through the academy as he took a step closer to the window.

He saw Grace, Pogo, Numbers 2, 3, 5, and 7 huddle around Number 1, holding the urn from earlier in the living room. Reggie quickly realizes that the funeral (his funeral) was happening right now. 

Before he went outside, he heard the heavy rain pouring itself onto the hard ground outside like buckets of water were falling every second. Reaching for the umbrellas, he realized the only umbrellas that were left were Klaus’s old pink umbrella and Reggie’s huge umbrella left in the storage container. Obviously, Reggie goes for his own and heads out to join his children.

Like he was going to choose the pink umbrella. 

Practically kicking the doors open, he caught the attention of all the people outside, with Number 1 merely seconds away from pouring the ashes out of the urn. “Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come”, said Reggie in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. 

“Goddamnit Klaus, just be quiet” he could barely hear Number 1 mumble as he saw his ashes plop to the ground with a thud.

“Probably would’ve been better with some wind”

\---

It was a couple of hours after the funeral and everyone was rightfully pissed, even Reggie. Probably not for the right reasons though. Reggie was mad at the lack of respect the academy kids had for their childhood home. Doing so much as fighting outside and knocking down the statue of their deceased brother was worth a punishment for the rest of their days, but he knew the others wouldn’t take the others seriously when he was still in control of Number 4.

He was contemplating his next actions in his own room when he faintly heard the voices of Number 3 and Number 5 downstairs. It immediately clicked to the dead billionaire as to what his next plan of action should be. If he slowly earned the respect of each of the members, he would have authority and soon beat Number 1.

Perfect.

He made his way down the stairs to the source of voices, meeting them with a cocked head and shifty eyes. He could feel the atmosphere change around him as 3 and 5 dropped their conversation entirely. Was it something he did that gave it away?

“Klaus, are you okay? You’ve been acting really weird all day”, said 3, breaking the silence.

“Oh yeah number thre- Allison, everything’s perfectly fine. Especially now that our little brother is back” said Reggie with subtle gritted teeth and a soft wave to Five.

“Whatever, I’m going to get coffee,” murmured Five. However, before Five could blink away, Reggie reached Klaus’s bony hand to touch Five’s shoulder and they both appeared in front of Griddy’s Doughnuts. It took a second for Reggie to regain his balance but when he looked up, he was met by Five’s irritated gaze.

“Why the hell did you follow me? I usually leave the academy to get away from the people in it, you know.”

“Yeah, I know that. I just didn’t want to lose you again, little bro”, uttered Reggie with the most sincerity he could show. Turns out it was enough to fool the 58-year-old man.

“Call me little one more time and I’ll snap your neck. Now let's go and get my damn coffee.”

\---

Five and Reggie had just gotten their order and the waiter, Agnes, just left to the back. Five ordered a coffee (of course) while Reggie ordered a hot tea. He was quietly disgusted at Number Five’s choice at caffeine but he needs to gain his trust before he can criticize others. Reggie was just about to take a sip of his chamomile tea when he heard shuffling and the familiar sound of guns cocking.

Just great.

“That was fast”, muttered Five with sarcasm and astonishment, “I thought I would have more time before they found me.”

“Okay, let's all be professional about this, yeah? Get on your feet and get up. They wanna talk” dictated the man, dressed in all black armor and a massive gun to top off the look.

“I’ve got nothing to say”

“It doesn't have to go this way. Do you think I wanna shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?”

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about that. You won’t be going home” muttered Five as he slowly grabbed a knife, blinked behind the man, and stabbed him in the neck.

Immediately, shots were fired and Reggie knew what he had to do. He jumped over the counter and hid from the ricocheting bullets as he focused Klaus’s energy at his will. He could hear the shouts of two of the men and began to see them float over the counter to the ceiling with cutlery following close behind. He then stood up and made the forks and knives stand up directly beneath them. The men, absolutely horrified, pleaded for their lives but Reggie put his head down and the two men fell to their death, the gushing sound of being impaled echoing around the restaurant. 

He sighed and wiped off his hands as Five finished snapping the last man’s neck. He stood up and observed the damage that his brother inflicted on the commission workers. From what Reginald could see, Five was impressed at his handiwork. 

“When did you learn to do that?” questioned Five, with his eyebrow raised.

“Oh, that? That’s super basic, I’ve known how to do that since forever ago.” scoffed Reggie. He truly hoped that his plan could work.

And for the most part, it was. 

At last, the subtle blare of police sirens were starting to be heard and Reggie grabbed onto Five’s shoulder once more. They blinked back to the academy, so close to meeting the police, but nearly missing them.

\---------------

Klaus had finally woken up from the terrors of his mind and for a few short seconds, he forgot his predicament. He was startled as Reggie was washing his face from…..

‘Is that blood?’

Reggie sighed with a slight hint of annoyance and intolerance, “Yes, Number 4, it is blood. For once, your powers helped in defending your siblings.” 

‘Ouch, Dad. So who did we defend?’

“Five had some men after him so I stabbed 2 with knives and forks, while he took care of the rest” Reggie bluntly spat out. 

Klaus then tapped into his memory and saw Reginald’s perspective of the fight that happened earlier. The way the men begged for their lives, the cling clang sounds of the cutlery shuffling through the air, the distinct smell of blood crawling up his nose. 

He couldn’t believe that he was technically a murderer now. He couldn’t believe he was as reckless as to summon his dad without backup. He couldn’t believe that Ben hasn’t noticed yet.

He missed Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have forgotten about Ben, but expect him to make more appearances :))

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'd love to know what you think :))


End file.
